In an enterprise, content items are oftentimes scattered across a variety of workloads and storage systems (e.g., email, social feeds, intranet sites, network file systems, etc.). Individuals in the enterprise may spend time and effort searching for content or asking another individual to share content. Searching for content may require a user to either browse through folder structures in individual workloads or conduct a search using an individual's name or search terms that match the content for which he/she is searching. For example, a user may be presented with a list view of content items from a single source. Additionally, sometimes an individual may not be aware that certain pieces of content that may be relevant to his/her work have already been created, causing a duplicated effort.
It may be desirable for users to receive an aggregation of content around user-selected topics. For example, an interior decorator may want to aggregate room designs that he/she and other subjectively determine to be good examples of room designs. As another example, a finance team that is tasked with reducing costs may wish to aggregate expense reports from various business divisions.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that examples have been made. In addition, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the examples should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.